dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 2
El TV Kadsre 2 is a TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre, this historically state-run television channel started its regular broadcasting on May 25, 1968. Nowadays, El TV Kadsre 2 is a public service and ad-free channel that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel of El TV Kadsre 1. El TV Kadsre 2 aims at less mainstream, cultural, alternative, and more intellectual content. It is simliar TV channel also El TV Kadsre 4, the El Kadsreian version SBS, TTV, BBC Two UK, PBS and Arte France. History During the 1990's, the channel heavily used music by , , Masato Nakamura, and Harry Forbes. Programs Current programs News & information * El Kadsre Extras (1989-present) Imports drama * Filthy Rich ''(NZ) (2016-present) Imports soap opera * ''Shortland Street ''(New Zealand) 1992-present Imports documentary * ''The Nature of Things ''(Canada) 1968-present Children's programming (branded as Gethers) * ''ToddWorld ''(United States) 2005-present episodes aired on [[ETVKPS]] * ''Planet Sketch ''(United Kingdom/Canada) 2006-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK] and KadsreTV] * ''Tomorrow's Nadja ''(Japan) 2019-present * ''Filmation's Ghostbusters (United States) 2016-present [Re-aired episodes) * Angelina Ballerina (2002) (United Kingdom) 2014-present episodes aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] * Eckhart (Canada) 2001-present episodes aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] * Amphibia (United States) 2019-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 1]] * The ZhuZhus ''(Canada) 2017-present * ''Bluey ''(Australia) 2020-present aired on [[ETVKPS] and KadsreTV] * ''The Owl House (United States) 2020-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * My Life Me (Canada) 2019-present * Heartland (Canada) 2019-present * Kodocha ''(Japan) 2019-present * ''Fred's Head ''(Canada/France) 2019-present * ''13 Reasons Why ''(United States) 2020-present aired on [[ETVKK]] * ''Toon Jukebox ''2019-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK], BTV Me and KadsreTV] Others * Police Ten 7 (New Zealand) 2003-present * Impact for Life (New Zealand) 2017-present * Life TV with Paul De Jong (New Zealand) 2012-present * The South Bank Show (United Kingdom) 2012-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 4]] Religous programming * Joyce Meyer (United States) 2003-present * In Touch with Charles Stanley (United States) 1998-present Former programs Imports drama * ''Republic of Doyle (Canada) 2010-2015 * The Border ''(Canada) 2009-2011 * ''The Clinic ''(Ireland) 2004-2010 * ''City Life ''(New Zealand) 1996-1998 * ''City Homicide (Australia) 2008-2012 * Outrageous Fortune ''(New Zealand) 2006-2011 * ''Nothing Trivial ''(New Zealand) 2011-2013 * ''Step Dave ''(New Zealand) 2014-2017 Imports comedy * ''House of Venus Show ''(Canada) 2006-2010 * ''I Rock ''(Australia) 2010 * ''Facelift ''(New Zealand) 2005-2009 Imports documentary * ''Eyewitness ''(United Kingdom) 1995-1998 Imports animated * ''Daft Planet ''(Canada) 2003-2006 * ''Punch! ''(Canada) 2008-2010 * ''Life's a Zoo ''(Canada) 2009-2010 * ''Station X ''(Canada) 2005-2006 * ''Delta State ''(Canada/France) 2005-2007 * ''South Park ''(United States) 1998 airs to [[El TV Kadsre 3]] Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * ''Girl vs. Boy (New Zealand) 2012-2016 * The Wannabes ''(United States) 2010-2014 * ''Spooksville ''(United States) 2014-2015 * ''In Your Dreams ''(Australia) 2014 * ''18 to Life ''(Canada) 2011-2012 * ''Tower Prep ''(United States) 2011 * ''Instant Star ''(Canada) 2008-2012 * ''Ultra Maniac ''(Japan) 2009 * ''Soul Eater (Japan) 2010-2011 * Black Butler (Japan) 2012-2015 Children's programs (branded as Gethers) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001, aired on Saturday morning block before its reruns moved to ETVKK.) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1989-1996) * Samurai Pizza Cats (1994-1996) * Peppermint Park (1989-1992) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (1991-1992) * Floral Magician Mary Bell ''(1994-1995) * ''Hime-chan's Ribbon ''(1993-1994) * ''The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets (1997-2005) * ''Tickle on The Tum ''1984-1988 * ''3-2-1 Penguins! ''(Canada) 2001-2010 * ''Nurse Angel Ririka SOS ''2000-2001 * ''What Now? El Kadsre ''1989-1998 (moved aired on ETVKK) * ''Akazukin Chacha ''2002-2007 * ''Jimmy Two-Shoes ''2010-2014 Others * ''Beyond 2000 ''(Australia) 1985-1995 * ''Squeeze ''(New Zealand) 1999-2004 * ''Flipside ''(New Zealand) 2002-2004 * ''Fair Go ''(New Zealand) 1977-1998 aired on [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] Movies El TV Kadsre 2 doesen't usually broadcast Hollywood movies, they tend to broadcast short films, classic movies, documentary or independent films. Slogans * The Second Network (1968-2003) * The Red Network (1979-1991) * A second home (1991-2017) * Your red network (2017-present) See also * El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:1968 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Cable channels Category:Secondary channels Category:El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1968 establishments Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1960s